Das verfluchte Zelda-Modul
Zelda ist mit über 60 Mio. verkauften Einheiten eins der populärsten Videospiele der Geschichte. Ein Spiel, das schon so lange existiert bietet viel Freiraum für Mythen und Legenden. Ben Drowned Lastet ein unheimlicher Fluch auf eines der Module von Zelda? Angeblich kaufte am 6. September 2010 ein Junge ein N64-Modul mit dem Spiel "The Legend of Zelda - Majoras Mask". Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte er, dass irgendetwas mit dem Spiel nicht stimmte. Das Modul, das er kaufte sei verflucht. Die Geschichte beginnt damit, dass ein Junge namens "Jadusable" ein altes Nintendo 64 von einem Freund thumb|right|238 pxgeschenkt bekommt. Da er so gut wie keine N64 Spiele besitzt, entschließt er sich auf einem Hausflohmarkt in der Nachbarschaft nach günstigen Spielen zu suchen. Nach einiger Zeit trifft er einen Mann, der ihm ein Modul mit "Majoras Mask" verkauft. Beide verabschiedeten sich, wobei der Junge glaubt, dass der Mann "Goodbye then" zu ihm sagte (Deutsch: "bis dann"). Daheim angekommen startete er das Spiel und entdeckte ein, noch vorhandener Spielstand mit dem Namen "BEN". Jadusable benannte sein Helden "LINK" und begann sein Abenteuer. Doch die NPCs im Spiel nannten ihn Ben anstatt Link. Selbst das Löschen des Spielstandes von Ben brachte keine Verbesserung. Nach einigen Spielstunden fielen Jadusable immer mehr Spielfehler auf. Zudem traf er im Spiel ständig auf denthumb|right|238 px Maskenhändler, einen Horrorkind und zu guter Letzt einer Statue namens "BEN" Die Statue beschwört man normaler weiße auf, um Schalter am Boden zu betätigen. Manche NPCs verschwanden plötzlich und tauchten etwas später wieder auf und die Hintergrundmusik spielte nicht immer das was es eigentlich spielen sollte. Einige Tage später versuchte der Junge das "kaputten" Spiel wieder zurückzugeben, doch der Mann der ihm das Spiel verkaufte war ausgezogen. Er befragte einige Nachbarn ob sie wüssten wer dieser Ben gewesen sein sollte und bekam heraus, dass ein Junge Namens Ben einen Unfall in der Gegend zum Opfer fiel. Jadusable ging wieder nach Hause und spielte erneut das Spiel. Er gelang als "Zora" an einem Strand und fand imthumb|right|238px Wasser wieder diese Statue. Als Gestalt von Zora kann man im Spiel unter Wasser Atmen. Der Junge aber ertrank im Meer. Als er das Spiel verlassen wollte fiel im auf, dass unter dem Spielstand von BEN ein weiterer namens "DROWNED" (Deutsch: "ertrunken") erschien. Beim Starten des Spielstands "DROWNED" erscheint ein Textfeld: "You shouldn't have done that" (Deutsch: "Du hättest das nicht tun sollen"). Daraufhin erscheint auf seinem Bildschirm außerdem die Nachricht "BEN is getting lonely..." ("Ben wird immer einsamer..."). Als er eines Tages mit seinem Computer spielte entdeckte der Junge ein Link zu einer ihm unbekannten Seite. Auf der Internetseite kann man mit einem Programm chatten. Doch anstatt von dem Programm bekam er Nachrichten von Ben. Um endlich Ruhe zu haben entschloss sich Jadusable das Spiel endlich fertig zu spielen. So bemerkt er, dass ihmthumb|right|238 px die Elegie des leeren Herzens fehlte, mit der man normalerweise "Ben" beschwört. Er suchte den Ikana Canyon auf und holte sich vom König von Ikana die Melodie. Nach dem Spielen der Melodie wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und Jadusable erhielt die Nachricht "It'll be our little secret, okay?" ("Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis, okay?"). Nach einer kurzen spielbaren Sequenz steht Link plötzlich neben Ben und dem Maskenhändler. Wieder wird der Bildschirm schwarz und Jadusable bekommt eine letzte Nachricht von Ben "Please... help me..." ("Bitte... hilf mir..."). Danach landete Jadusable zurück im Titelbildschirm. Er entdeckte, dass der Spielstand "BEN" verschwunden war und durch "MATT" ersetzt wurde. Verflucht oder Unsinn? Die, leider erfundene, Geschichte um Ben und das verfluchte Spiel stammt von Alexander Hall. Die Videos nahm er unter Einbezug von sogenannten Freezer-Codes auf, die für die "mysteriösen" Geschehnisse im Spiel sorgten. Hall führte die Geschichte kurze Zeit später fort. Dazu nutzte er eine Webseite namens "Youshouldnthavedonethat.com" (Inaktiv), um den Anhängern der Geschichte versteckte Botschaften zukommen zu lassen. Inzwischen hat Alex Hall sich einem neuen Projekt gewidmet.